Bulletproof
by this girl believes in nargles
Summary: (OS/ un solo capítulo) Hermione Granger se siente peor que nunca y se encuentra con quien menos esperaba. ¿Las apariencias engañan?


Hola, este es un OS nuevo. Una historia suelta nada más, como parte de un reto. Quiero pensar que demuestra que eran una potencial pareja en el libro. La idea se me ocurrió escuchando la canción "Titanium" de David Guetta y Sia, por eso el nombre. Espero que lo disfruten.

Psdt: Nada es mío, todo es de JK, etc.

* * *

**BULLETPROOF**

—¡Basta!

—¿Qué pasa, sangresucia? ¿Te duele escuchar la verdad?

—¡Piérdete, Malfoy!

—Wow, wow, wow."¡Piérdete, Malfoy!" ¿Es lo más original que puedes decir?

Las mejillas de Hermione Granger estaban cubiertas de lágrimas.

—¿Qué te he hecho?

Se encontraban en las afueras del castillo. Hermione había querido tomar un poco de aire, alejarse un momento. Ronald Weasley acababa de besar a Lavender Brown en medio de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y con todos los alumnos de la casa como testigos. Ella lo había presenciado también y, haciendo uso de toda la dignidad que le quedaba, había salido sin decir nada; a pesar de que Harry Potter se había percatado de lo mucho que le había dolido.

Para su mala suerte, volvió a encontrarse con la acaramelada pareja mientras Harry intentaba darle un poco de apoyo moral y luego de lazarles un encantamiento _Oppugno _había salido pidiéndole encarecidamente a su amigo que no la siguiera pues necesitaba estar sola. En contra de sus deseos consiguió la peor compañía que hubiese podido tener en esos momentos.

—¿Qué te he hecho, Malfoy? —dijo Hermione sin poder parar sus sollozos.

—Existes. Con eso basta.

—¡Es suficiente! —lo cortó ella e intentó irse.

—No —le dijo Malfoy trabándole el paso.

—No estoy de humor para serpientes ahora.

—Te ves más patética que de costumbre.

—Si, ya me lo habías dicho.

Hermione Granger intentó irse pero fue en vano. Sentía que no podía estar sola un momento y solo eso quería, pero Malfoy se encargaba de cerrarle el paso en cada intento que hacía por irse.

—Que bien bailas, Granger —dijo riéndose.

—Déjame pasar. Tu comportamiento siempre ha dejado mucho que desear, pero esta vez estás siendo demasiado inapropiado.

—Normalmente —continuó él sin prestar atención a lo que acababa de decir— eres despreciable, sangresucia, pero llorando has superado mis expectativas en cuanto a lo indigna que podías llegar a ser.

Hermione estaba cansada y el llanto llegó de nueva cuenta sin poder evitarlo, aunque derramar lágrimas frente a aquel chico era lo último que hubiese querido. Lo miró directo, con los ojos rojos y empapados, y deseó tener algún poder extraño —incluso para su mundo— que le permitiese hacerlo explotar con tan solo verlo fijamente. El rostro de Malfoy le devolvió una amplia sonrisa burlona que hizo que el estómago se le revolviera. Cuando ya no pudo más, decidió que Si Draco Malfoy quería seguir lastimándola, podía hacerlo; así que se sentó a los pies del árbol más cercano a ella y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, a la espera de que el slytherin se cansara de meterse con ella.

—¿Y vas a seguir llorando? Me das asco.

—No me importa. ¡Vete!

—No soportas nada, Granger. ¿Dónde está esa valentía que dicen tener los gryffindor? ¿Acaso te vencí tan rápido?

—¡No lloro por ti! —le dijo, volviéndose a poner de pie y viéndolo a los ojos— Lo que tengas que decir me tiene muy sin cuidado.

—Si, claro, eso se nota. ¿Entonces por qué el drama?

—¡No es asunto tuyo!¿Por qué no vas a lamentar el partido que acaban de perder y me dejas en paz?

—Uuuuuy, muy bien Granger, eso casi dolió. ¿Qué más tienes?

—Te divierte burlarte ¿no es cierto? ¡Te divierte el sufrimiento de la gente, llamarme sangresucia y alardear de la pureza de la tuya!

—Todo eso es verdad.

La sonrisa no se borraba del rostro de Malfoy por más que Hermione tratase. Podría sobrellevar sus insultos, sus burlas y sus malos tratos, cualquier otro día. Ella era una chica fuerte e inteligente y sabía bien cómo hacerlo a un lado. Pero en ese preciso instante sus palabras parecían herirla el triple. Aún peor, parecía que él redoblaba esfuerzos por hacerla sentir miserable.

—Pero basta de resaltar lo obvio. No me digas que ese es el mejor golpe que puedes dar.

—Eres ruin —le contestó la gryffindor limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de su uniforme escolar— y desdichado. Por eso te agrada hacer infelices a los demás. Estás vacío por dentro. Toda tu sangre limpia no puede comprarte amigos de verdad, quienes están a tu lado solo se mantienen ahí porque les conviene. ¡Yo soy una nacida de _muggles_, Malfoy y soy mejor que tú!… Me das lástima.

—¡Bravo! —le respondió él mientras aplaudía—. Esos serían cien puntos para Gryffindor.

—¡Qué tanto quieres conmigo, Draco Malfoy! ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

—¡Que dejes de llorar de una maldita vez!

Hermione lo miró extrañada. Mantuvieron las miradas fijas por algunos minutos, sin decir nada. El rostro de desconcierto de la integrante de la casa Gryffindor era notorio, no entendía nada.

—Pues ya no estoy llorando. —señaló ella.

—Y así me gusta.

—¿Eso era todo? ¿No querías que llorara? … ¿Y por qué?

—Ya te lo dije. Te ves demasiado patética cuando lloras, ni yo lo soporto.

—Quiero irme.

Draco Malfoy se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. Hermione empezó su camino de regresó al castillo. Pero antes de alejarse demasiado pudo escucharlo gritar.

—¿Llorar por la comadreja? ¡No se puede caer tan bajo, Granger! ¡Ni siquiera tú!

¿Había escuchado bien? Hermione se detuvo y dio la vuelta para verlo. Por un momento pensó en regresar y preguntarle cómo se había enterado, y qué había sido todo eso —¿sería que todos sabían por qué lloraba?, las cosas no podrían estar peor—. _Es Draco Malfoy_, pensó. _Lo único que le importa es acrecentar su ego_. La muchacha continuó su avance a través de la hierba hasta uno de los corredores que daban directamente al patio de entrada, sintiéndose extrañamente más aliviada.

Mientras tanto, Pansy Parkinson, acompañada de Grabe y Goyle, se acercaba hacia donde el slytherin había quedado solo. El viento comenzaba a soplar y eso le daba cierta atmósfera de tranquilidad al ambiente, lo cual le gustaba.

—¿Era Granger quien se iba? —preguntó.

—No —respondió Malfoy.

—¿No? No puede ser, juraría que ningún otro ser humano podría llevar el cabello como ella. Bueno, quizás sea porque ella no es humana. ¿Escuchaste las últimas noticias?

—No sé de qué hablas, pero algo me dice que me las vas a contar.

—Ronald Weasley y Lavender Brown son novios. Y no es que me importe ese montón de traidores a la sangre, lo verdaderamente interesante es que al parecer la sangresucia se enteró y ahora anda lloriqueando su desgracia por todo Hogwarts.

—Pues no lo sabía.

—Tengo que verla con mis propios ojos. La infeliz está viendo zarpar el último barco al que podía subirse. Debe estar destrozada. —comentó Parkinson entre risas.

—No lo creo.

—¿Y cómo sabes?

La indignación de Pansy parecía provenir más de que Malfoy no tomara en cuenta la jugosa información que le brindaba, que de su incredulidad a las lágrimas de Granger.

—Hoy estás muy aburrido. Creí que te daría gusto saberlo y hasta podríamos molestarla un poco… Mejor me voy —y la muchacha emprendió el regreso por donde había llegado.

—Espera, Pansy. Llévate a estos dos contigo. Tengo suficiente sombra con este árbol, no los necesito aquí —le dijo Draco señalando a Grabe y Goyle, quienes se habían mantenido estáticos como un par de columnas.

Los tres se fueron y Malfoy, finalmente, se quedó solo.

Los tiempos que se avecinaban serían los peores que hubiesen tenido que pasar los jóvenes estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Muchas cosas estarían a prueba, entre ellas: la inteligencia y la valentía. No podrían darse el lujo de ser débiles, ya que serían puestos a prueba y tendrían problemas más importantes por los llorar. Mantenerse fuertes sería lo que los salvaría y Draco Malfoy estaba seguro de eso.

**FIN**


End file.
